shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Deadly Enemies of Man
The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, also known as the Seven Deadly Sins, are seven powerful demons, based upon the seven deadly sins enumerated in Christianity, who serve as occassional foes of Captain Marvel. The Enewho can take control of both humans and superheroes. The Sins were captured by the wizard Shazam many years ago, and encased in seven mockingly cartoon-like stone statues, which were placed in the Rock of Eternity. Currently, the Enemies remain imprisoned, but they escaped on at least one occasion (the destruction of the Rock of Eternity at the hands of the Spectre), however, Captain Marvel managed to trap them once again. They are also the enemies of the Seven Sacred Virtues of Man. History Origin The origins of the Seven Deadly Enemies are shrouded in mystery. They wreaked chaos and destruction across the world, until the wizard Shazam trapped them in Tiki-like stone statues in the Rock of Eternity. The demons have escaped their prisons several times to cause havoc, usually freed by another villain. In one story King Kull releases them, planning to make Sin bombs and destroy the world along with turning Billy Batson to stone, but he is defeated and the Sins again imprisoned. In the original Fawcett stories and most other versions, the Seven Sins were "censored" to an extent in keeping with 1940s standards, identified as the "Seven Deadly Enemies of Man" and including Pride, Envy, Greed, Hatred, Laziness, Selfishness, and Injustice among their ranks. Most post-2000 appearances of the Seven Deadly Sins identify them by their traditional theological versions (Pride, Envy, Greed, Anger, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust). When the Spectre destroyed the Rock of Eternity and killed Shazam the Sins were released. When the Rock was rebuilt the Sins were again captured, although they try and torment Marvel as he can hear their thoughts, and they are implyed to have caused trouble at a full moon. It is claimed that Pride is the most rude and dangerous. Members *'Pride/Arrogance/Selfishness': The most powerful and dangerous of all the Enemies, according to Captain Marvel. It represents the desire of one to be more important or attractive than others. *'Envy/Jealous': It represents one's jealousy over others and a desire to deprive a man from something he loves. *'Greed/Avarice/Cupidity/Covetousness': It represents insatiable ambition and the desire to possess more than one needs. *'Anger/Wrath/Hatred/Rage': It represents uncontrollable feelings of hatred and violence. *'Sloth/Laziness': It represents laziness and apathy. *'Gluttony/Hunger': It represents over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. *'Lust': It represents excessive desires or thoughts of sexual nature, to gain power/money, etc. Additional Members * Evil Thoughts: ** lustful appetite (gluttony, fornication, and avarice) ** irascibility (wrath) ** mind corruption (vainglory, sorrow, pride, and discouragement) * Injustice * Acedia * Vanity * Vainglory * Prostitution * Fornication * Sadness * Sorrow/Despair/Despondency * Boosting * Dejection * Lies/Slander * Death * Tyranny * War * Mischief * Deceit/Trickery * Fear/Cowardice * Obsession * Treachery/Betrayal * Misery * Darkness/Shadow * Evil/Sin/Badness * Temptation * Ignorance * Mistrust * Repulsion * Silence * Disruption * Self-Interest * Control * Poison * Fragmentation * Disintegration * Division * Sickness * Insanity * Cruelty * Corruption * Foolery * Inequality * Discord/Chaos * Violence * Murder: ** parricide ** fratricide ** homicide ** suicide * Theft * Criminality * Infidelity * Destruction * Deception * Plague * Terror * Cannibalism * Impulsive * Self-Righteousness * Misguidance * Dishonor * Adultery * Mayhem * Nightmares Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Seven_Deadly_Sins Seven Deadly Enemies of Man